


Touch-Starved

by PseudonymMcWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymMcWriter/pseuds/PseudonymMcWriter
Summary: RK900 and Connor share a lot of things - including you.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 168





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RK900 fic but obviously our boy Connor's in here too. I was a little intimidated to try this but it actually might have been one of my favourites to write.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the feedback - you guys literally make my day, I love you.
> 
> I have other Connor/Reader fics you can find here: [Duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061894), [Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738274), [What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969554), [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803791), [Android Puberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703520/chapters/67801961), [Christmas Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959723/chapters/68477054) and [Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696857/chapters/70354788).  
> There's also a Hank/Connor/Reader two-parter here: [Never Thought I'd Be Into This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092566) and [Guess I'm Into This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761338).

When the DPD talked about wanting to ~disrupt the status quo~, introducing a wild card like RK900 seemed like a step too far. While Connor had settled into the bullpen after months of hard work and patience, RK900 made no effort to endear himself to anybody. There was a coldness to him, an intensity, and of course that beautiful fucking face. Even the most hard-boiled beat cops on the force fumbled their words around the advanced detective android.

Maybe that was half the reason Connor was suddenly welcomed with open arms. People began to realize he was much warmer, much more personable than his counterpart, and of course he jumped at the chance to stoke the flames of friendship wherever they kindled. Fortunately for you, he didn't forget the ones who'd been by his side since the beginning.

You and Connor had been close for some time now; even before he turned deviant, you'd had a soft spot for Lieutenant Anderson's android partner. Nowadays he even spent time with you outside of work, letting you introduce him to foreign concepts like "socialising" and "2-4-1 cocktails on a Friday". You liked spending time with him. In fact, you just liked him - and you were starting to like him more and more as time went on. Sometimes you thought he felt the same.

Times like tonight, when out of all the cops at Ben Collins' retirement party, he decided to sit with you. You were glad of that, honestly. Collins had picked a typical police bar: old as Detroit itself and smelling like cigarette smoke and cheap beer. The bar was busy enough but a lot of the younger cops had ducked out early, leaving the more senior officers to reminisce about the old days.

You and Connor were sat at a table a little further from the other officers, although still well within hearing distance; close enough not to invite any rumours but far enough to afford you a little privacy. And there’s only so many times you can listen to Collins and Hank talking about the time they had to rescue a naked man high on Red Ice from the knuckles of the Joe Louis Monument.

You’d been telling Connor about your experience working with his more advanced doppelganger earlier that day. It had only been very brief, you’d been asked to follow-up on some potential leads on his behalf, but something about working with the grey-eyed android stuck with you. It wasn’t a topic you’d ever actually broached with Connor, which now seemed like a glaring oversight on your part.

"What do you think about him?" You asked, resting your bottle against your lip before clarifying: "The other Connor."

"I've heard he prefers to go by his model number,” Connor said, after a moment’s hesitation. You got the impression he was choosing his words carefully.

"That's a very touching, insightful comment,” You rolled your eyes, voice thick with sarcasm. “Truly, I'm moved."

Connor shifted, actually looking a bit uncomfortable: "He is... We are not very alike."

"You don't like him," You realized at once. Connor looked sheepish, but you couldn’t help but enjoy it: "Poor RK900."

"I doubt my opinion would be of any consequence to him."

"You're not jealous of him, are you?" You had to ask, even if Connor gave you a look like he wanted to wrap his plastic android fingers around your neck and murder you. It was a good question, in your opinion; you’re pretty sure if you had someone who was explicitly built to be you but better, you’d have some things to say. "Is it the eyes? He is very handsome."

"That doesn't seem important."

You hid your grin with a quick swig of your drink, before reaching across the table to touch the android's hand. Connor had decided to keep his LED. That was one of things he did have in common with his successor. At times like this you were glad for that - it made him much easier to read. At the sudden contact, it flickered yellow and his eyes were drawn down to your fingers as they intertwined on the table.

"Well, I know who I prefer," You told him, your tone just the right balance of jokey and sincere as your thumb swiped across the back of his knuckles. Connor smiled at you, his hand tightening around yours, but the expression died at the sight of something over your shoulder. You frowned, and were just about to turn around when a shadow fell across the table. RK900 stood just behind you, tall and cold and imposing.

"Hello," He greeted. Inviting himself to join the two of you, he took the seat between you like you’d all been friends for years. "This seems like a quiet spot."

"Yes," Connor said, and you're surprised at the bitterness in his tone. "It was."

You pulled your hand from Connor's, making a conscious effort not to let RK900's slightly judgemental look at the sight of it effect you. At first you were almost irritated by his interruption, but after a moment’s reflection you had to scold your knee-jerk reaction to his presence. In a way you thought you understood, maybe even pitied him; he was literally made to be intimidating. Where Connor had always had some softness to his edge, some personality quirk that undermined the fact that he was designed to be a weapon just as much as RK900, his successor had no such softness. It was easy for you to forget sometimes what Connor was made for. You never forgot with RK900.

Maybe that was why Connor didn't like him. He reminded him too much of what he used to be, what he'd been intended to be. You could understand that, but also... maybe that wasn't entirely fair on the newer model.

"I didn't think we'd have the pleasure," You cut in before RK900 had a chance to respond to Connor’s less-than-welcoming tone, hoping to alleviate some of the tension, but your confident smile faltered when RK900 turned his grey gaze on you.

"Why not?" You shrugged, but the android didn't let it go. "It's Detective Collins' retirement party. It would be disrespectful if I didn't attend."

He looked at you like he actually expected an explanation. You blew air out of your mouth, "Wow, you're intense."

RK900 caught the way you widened your eyes slightly at Connor, and the look of amusement that passed between you. To your surprise, he seemed genuinely caught off guard by it. His sudden uncertainty was so uncharacteristic you almost felt guilty.

"Well, at least we're all here now - having fun," You raised your single bottle and the androids watched your lonely toast. 

It's funny, when you're with Connor your little crush is manageable. You get a bit giddy but you can still conduct yourself in a professional manner. For some reason, when you're the sole object of both his attention and RK900's, it's different. You felt pinned down between the grey and brown eyes. A flush crawled up your cheeks, but it's easy enough to brush that off as a consequence of the alcohol and the heat of the bar.

"How are you finding it? Working here?" You tried again with RK900. You almost felt like kicking Connor under the table - he's letting you do way too much of the heavy-lifting in this conversation, no doubt because it would suit him for RK900 to just fuck off. If the taller android appreciated your effort, he didn't show it. 

"It is adequate."

"Hm, what more could a guy ask for?" You leant back in your chair and looked at Connor, trying to communicate your desperation for help without alerting the more advanced model sitting between you. Good luck.

"A guy?" 

"Hm?" You hummed, turning your attention quickly back to RK900.

"You called me 'a guy'."

"Oh... Yeah," You tried to read his expression but it's impossible - he could’ve been mortally offended, tickled pink or simply curious, and you wouldn’t have had a clue. "Sorry?"

RK900 turned his gaze to Connor, thankfully, giving you a chance to relax. You saw their LEDs flashing, communicating like Morse code. You would've felt excluded had it not been for the look on Connor's face. He seemed half-embarrassed, half-furious.

"It isn't polite to exclude her," Connor responded aloud to whatever message RK900 had sent to him. 

"You're quite right," RK900 turned to you, putting you back under the spotlight of those pale, searching eyes. "I was curious about why my predecessor enjoys your company."

"It is a mystery," You agreed.

"Perhaps."

He looked at you like he was starting to figure you out, and you felt like you were starting to get an understanding of him, too. The rudeness he exhibited didn't invite anger, not always. Instead it was like he was testing people. He wanted to see how people responded - that, or he was just bored. It made sense, it’s a good way to quickly get to the heart of someone - although you'd argue he's definitely falling into some form of confirmation bias. If he only ever winds people up, then all he'll ever see of anyone is their bad side. Maybe that explains why he's so... Dry? Cynical? He's like the old Connor, only worse. 

But, you'd managed to break through to him. Maybe RK900 wasn't beyond saving either.

"Are you working with any promising theories?" You asked when he didn’t offer anything more. Connor looked like he wanted to put his face in his hands.

"Don't encourage him."

RK900's brows lifted at your question and Connor’s warning but his gaze never left yours. He opened his mouth to speak but Connor cut in again.

"Would you like another drink?"

You hadn't even noticed your bottle was empty. You caught Connor’s drift and conceded, pushing your chair back.

"Sounds like I might need it," You took your bottle with you, gesturing at the older officers in case they wanted another round and thanking your lucky stars when they waved you off. You didn't look back while you waited for the bartender, but you could feel someone's eyes on you, though whether it was RK900 or Connor you didn't know.

Left to your own thoughts, your tipsy brain churned over the details of your current circumstances: RK900 had chosen to join you and Connor; Connor was very unhappy about that; RK900 seemed curious about you, or at least your relationship with Connor. 

A thought suddenly struck you.

Did he know how you felt about Connor? 

It seemed more than possible. You'd seen RK900 at work; the suspects he brought in were always more terrified of him than anyone else, Connor included. He already had a rep for getting information out of people - androids and humans alike. Even if you shut your mouth tight and refused to speak, it was only ever a matter of time before he had uncovered every dirty little secret.

Figuring out the way you felt couldn’t be difficult for him. But he hadn't said that, had he? He'd wanted to know why Connor spent time with you, not the other way around.

Could that mean..?

You felt your heart rate spike, just as the bartender returned with your drink. When you made it back to the table, the RK units were looking at each other, LEDs flickering in silent chatter.

You set the bottle down, disturbing their private conversation. Connor smiled up at you, but RK900's eyes lingered on your chest, which immediately made your skin prickle until he spoke: "Your heart is beating irregularly."

"Oh..." You shrugged and sat down. "I thought I didn't have enough money. It was fine."

Whether the RK units believed you wasn’t relevant. Something had changed in the air. Connor looked pleased that you had returned, but he was still tense in the presence of the other android.

"I was telling RK900 about how we met," Connor told you, as if he was desperate to involve you in the conversation as soon as possible - or, rather, desperate for a break from RK900. The other android seemed amused by whatever Connor had told him. It put you slightly on edge, the way he looked at you, the way you suddenly seemed to be an object of interest despite barely ever crossing his path before now. You swallowed your unease with a long sip of your drink.

"You extended certain niceties to my predecessor that I haven't been afforded." RK900's voice is eerily similar to Connor's, but there's less of a rasp to it. It sounds... somehow cleaner, clearer, sharper. Right now it lilts in a way that suggests he's joking with you, but fuck... does he make it difficult to tell.

Joking is something you can do - that’s your comfort zone. You extended your hand towards him, still a little damp from the cold bottle. You almost felt like that's all he wanted: something to entertain him. It should probably offend you, and if it was anyone else it would, but something about the android makes you want to do it. Like you could get some satisfaction from making that icy veneer crack - just a little.

RK900 took your hand and you shook it politely: "Nice to meet you, welcome to the DPD. If you ever need anything let me know, if you get lost I know the place like the back of my hand, uh..."

"If you want to carpool, you have a lovely little Chevy with an empty passenger seat." Connor prompted and you grimaced at the memory of you saying the same thing to him. In your defence it had been intended to be ironic, but the joke had been lost on machine Connor.

"Yeah, that too," You added. "Not tonight though, officer, I am over the limit."

You hold your hands up in mock-deference, drawing your hand out of RK900's grip. His hands were larger than Connor's, and even in that brief grasp you could feel the powerful plastic beneath. He let your hand go, but you saw him clench his fist a little on the table before pulling it out of sight. You hoped it wasn't because the damp from the bottle had grossed him out, although it wouldn't surprise you. With his bright white uniform and restrictive collar, RK900 seemed to take Connor's inclination towards cleanliness and pristine looks to another level. He was, indeed, dressed to the nines.

"How are you getting home?" Connor asked, drawing your attention back to him.

"I'll just get a cab and pick my car up tomorrow."

You're not an android, but even you could see the gears turning in his head before he offered: "I can drive you home?"

You couldn't quite hide the smirk that quirked the corner of your mouth. Poker face? Never heard of her. "Okay, thanks."

RK900 watched the exchange with a steely gaze. There was something undeniably superior about the way he looked at both of you, as if he was privy to knowledge neither of you could comprehend - for all you knew, he was. 

And yet, there was something else in his look. If he was above you both, then at least you and Connor were down in the gutter together. He was up there, immaculate and perfect, and all alone.

"I'm sorry you felt like you weren't welcome," You said, as honestly as you could. "I always assumed you just didn't want to get to know us."

It was probably a stupid, patronising thing to say. How could you assume that RK900 would care at all about what you thought? And if he did care, how could you justify the lack of effort you’d put into getting to know him? Maybe it was the good mood inspired by Connor's offer that made you say it, paired with the brain-fog from the drink you had already almost finished.

When the androids' LEDs lit up again, you couldn't hold your tongue: "That's not fair. I just had a vulnerable moment and now I feel like you're plotting against me."

If only you could hear what the two RK units were saying to each other.

"Very smooth, Connor," RK900's voice was even more piercing in Connor's head, dripping unpleasantly with sarcasm. "Inviting yourself home with her. Do you think she noticed?"

"I only offered her a lift, which she accepted,” Connor bit back. “And you’re not as subtle as you think. I didn't think you'd be so desperate for someone to hold your hand, RK900.”

"You can't insult me, RK800," He placed the emphasis on his model number, knowing how it irritated the older model. "Play nice."

"I only agree to this if she does. Only then."

"She already has. Don’t tell me you can't tell? You might need your sensors updated."

"I know her better than you. If you push her, I’ll kill you," Connor's voice, even filtered through his wireless connection, betrayed his depth of feeling. "And don't fall in love."

RK900 didn't even justify that with a response.

Connor wasn't exactly happy with his successor's proposition. He got the impression that RK900 had sensed the burgeoning relationship between you and, like a spoilt child, had felt entitled to a part of it. CyberLife had been quick to list the ways in which RK900 was more advanced than he was, superior in almost every way, but Connor rebuked that.

RK900 wasn't the one who had obtained your affection - he was. Those weren't RK900's achievements, they were his. 

To have him sitting here, bullying his way in because he thought he knew you better than Connor did... The feeling it caused in him was unpleasant. He felt threatened. He couldn’t bear to admit it, but part of him was afraid that RK900 was right - that he could read you better than Connor ever could, that his advancements would appeal to you, that he might lose you to the android that was better than him in every way. These fears gnawed away at him while he sat there, motionless, letting you live on in ignorance when really he wanted nothing more than to cross the short distance to your chair and kiss you, to claim you as his and only his. 

But he wouldn't do that. Not unless you wanted him to.

He couldn’t hate RK900 either, not really. The fury and frustration he inspired was only so strong because there was a part of Connor that was fascinated by the newer model. The same could be said about his proposition, and about your potential reaction to it. Connor could already feel his systems beginning to heat, not critically but certainly abnormally. He tried to cool them before it attracted RK900’s notice - the last thing Connor needed was to give him another stick to beat him with.

"We are plotting against you," RK900's voice cut through the air like a knife, not loud enough for anybody to hear but the three of you at the table. "Does that bother you?"

You had been finishing your drink, and his question almost made you choke. At first you thought he was joking, even if nothing about his expression or the way he said it indicated that - it just seemed like an insanely bold thing to say. You looked at Connor to gauge his reaction.

"Not against you," Connor said, softly. His eyes held yours; you could see there was conflict in them, but more than anything you could see the desire.

"We've been curious," RK900's voice interjected with none of Connor's softness. You almost expected him to lean towards you, to touch your hand or the bare leg angled towards him beneath the table, but he didn't. He didn't have to, the look on his face - on both of their faces - and the clear implications of their words affected you more than anything.

\--

You had planned to make your exit less obvious. Connor dropping you home wasn’t likely to arouse suspicion, but RK900 was either unable or unwilling to be covert. He followed you and Connor out of the door after a terse goodbye and good luck to Detective Collins, not bothering to offer any kind of excuse. You might as well have walked out with their arms wrapped around you.

You led the way to your car. Detroit was, as ever, freezing cold; the weather had a sobering effect, but it did nothing to quench the anticipation building in your chest. Was this really happening?

You couldn’t pretend the idea didn’t excite you. It actually worried you how much it excited you, but that was beside the point. You had only ever thought about Connor, even after learning of RK900’s existence he had always seemed too detached, almost untouchable. This disrupted things, and you hoped you weren’t too wrapped up in the thrill of it to see the potential risks. You didn’t want to threaten what you had with Connor. RK900 was attractive, yes, but you didn’t know him like you knew his predecessor. There was something carnal and base about your desire for this, and although it was perfectly possible you might grow closer to RK900 (possible, not probable), you doubted you would ever feel the same way about him as you did about Connor.

This kind of situation felt like the sort of thing that should be planned out in advance, with clear boundaries and expectations, but that didn’t stop you from handing the keys to Connor and slipping into the backseat, letting the two androids sit up front. You weren’t worried about your emotions. If anything you worried about Connor - but then, it had been him and RK900 that had suggested this, not you. You leaned back against the seat and distracted yourself by watching the city roll past the window, pretending not to notice the overlong glances reflected back at you in the car mirrors.

By the time you arrived at your apartment, the anticipation was making it difficult to breathe. Your excitement pooled in your belly, and your knees felt weak when you let yourself out of the car, wordlessly taking the keys from Connor. Your apartment was right in the city - in a part of town that always seemed alive. Music was playing in the street, and people lingered on the sidewalk to chat to neighbours. You caught a few glances your way, which was hardly surprising. There weren’t many androids that looked like Connor. You kind of liked that people saw them with you.

When you let them into your apartment building, you caught Connor’s eye and you couldn’t help but laugh. He must have seen the funny looks you’d attracted too, because he cracked a smile. By the time you were unlocking your apartment door, you were still giggling, the kind of breathless laugh you get when you’re tipsy and everything just feels like it’s going to be okay. Your studio apartment was tiny; more like a hotel room or a student flat. You doubted the androids had expected to see the bed so soon, but there it was. You came close to apologising for the lack of furniture and space, especially when Connor sat politely on the end of the bed to take off his shoes, but you decided not to. Slipping off your coat, you turned to find RK900 was watching you. You hadn’t known exactly how all of this was going to start, but any doubts fell from your mind the second you saw the look he was giving you. You weren’t going to have to worry about awkward small talk after all.

RK900 invaded your space without warning, his large hands closing on your arms as he steadied you. You saw him glance at Connor, a smirk playing on his lips before he took the final step and gently closed his lips against yours. Your low moan of surprise melted into his mouth as he pulled you against him, your back arching slightly under his tall, solid frame. He wasn’t as rough or overbearing as you expected, in fact his kiss started off very chaste, but just the knowledge that this was him - RK900, the perfect, faultless, advanced android - made you feel light-headed. You were vaguely aware of the sound of the bedsprings, of Connor sitting up to watch as his successor deepened the kiss. 

The larger android pulled you even closer to him, his hands shifting to your back, to the loose knot holding your dress together. You’re so tuned into his fingers tangling in the string that the sudden feeling of another pair of hands on your thighs, teasing the hem of your skirt, made you jump and gasp into RK900’s mouth.

"Conn-..." You tried to breathe Connor's name but RK900 swallowed the sound, firmly, almost jealously. His fingertips bit into the flesh at the top of your spine, greedy for your attention, until you groaned. Satisfied, RK900 pressed his tongue between your lips and into your mouth, urging yours into a dance that you could barely keep up with. The insistent weight of him was unbearable compared to Connor - whose fingers gently tugged your hips closer to the bed, closer to his light but devious touch. The disparity between them made your head spin; RK900 seemed more likely to push you around, to make his strength and weight known, whilst Connor seemed more careful, more the type to seduce you slowly, so slowly you didn't even notice until he was buried deep inside you.

To be trapped between them like this? Fuck.

The androids worked together to undress you, RK900 undoing your dress with a lazy pull at the string, tugging the wide collar over your shoulders for Connor to pull the material down your body and off. At the sight of your nudity, you heard Connor groan, his mouth replacing his hands to press kisses up your legs. As his face got closer to the apex of your thighs, RK900 held you tighter, preventing you from squirming away at the sly, purposeful direction of his predecessor.

His lips against yours were more forceful now, greedy, pushing you until you struggled to breathe - like he enjoyed that little human weakness. Finally, he released your mouth and you inhaled deeply, desperately, but he didn't give you a chance to relax. His strong arms wrapped around your ribs and pulled you up so your back arched, forcing Connor to hook his hands around the backs of your thighs to keep you where he needed as he licked and nipped your inner thighs. It was an uncomfortable, exposing position, forcing your head to hang back, but at least you could breathe, RK900 abandoning your mouth for now as his face drifted down to your bare chest. 

When Connor suddenly scooped up your legs so you're suspended in the air, easily held aloft by the two androids, you gasped and squirmed, your toes reaching for the ground - an instinctive reaction to being so vulnerable, so powerless. Connor took no notice, taking hold of your legs and sliding them over his shoulders as if you weighed nothing at all, forcing your core suddenly against the hot wetness of his mouth. You gasped at the contact, your hands shooting down to push at the top of his head, to slow him down.

He’s rough, rougher than you ever expected from him, kissing and licking like he's expecting you to be taken away from him at any second. When his tongue slid into your entrance, and you felt its rough texture flex and drag against your walls, you bucked against his grip, but it's useless - you're trapped. RK900 hugged your chest to his face, his lips worrying the plush flesh of your breasts. He was, at least, more gentle than you’d expected. He didn't bite, but the intense, concentrated workings of his tongue against your sensitive nipples was bordering on painful. Your head fell back and your pleas and moans slipped from your mouth, falling on deaf ears.

It's too much, it's all too much. But you didn't want them to stop. And the fuckers knew it.

Connor was making these toe-curling little noises, groaning and humming against you like he was enjoying this as much as you were. RK900 was silent, but when you raised your head you could see his brow was furrowed in concentration. It was maybe the first time you'd seen him look anything but unaffected and superior. Your right hand still buried in Connor's hair, your left swept down against RK900's solid front, brushing the backs of your knuckles against the front of his trousers. 

RK900 twitched, his grey eyes cracking open like a waking dragon as he levelled you with a furious look. You didn't know if Connor noticed, but he drew his mouth away from you for a moment as if to watch.

RK900 kept one arm under your back, and the other reached up to tangle in your hair, pulling your head back just hard enough to make you yelp.

"Do you like that?" RK900's voice was dangerous in your ear. "Have you been thinking about this?"

"I thought about Connor..." You forced the words out, almost as if to spite him. Connor exhaled against your damp folds and you felt him lap very gently against your clit. Something about the softness of it compared to the rough treatment you'd had so far made you pulse. You moaned aloud, right in RK900's face. He stared down at you, your reaction to Connor clearly doing something to him. He seemed enraptured by the effect his predecessor was having on you, but that calculating look was still there.

"Did you think about him doing this to you?" RK900 asked as Connor continued to lick your clit. "Have you been desperate for him to taste you?"

You could feel more than hear Connor groan at RK900's question, one hand releasing your left leg to travel downwards. The telltale sound of a belt buckle being loosened and a zipper being pulled down its treads sent a rush of heat between your thighs as you realized what Connor was doing. 

"I'll tell you a secret," RK900's voice was wicked in your ear as he cradled your head, no longer pulling at your hair, his breath cold against the unbearable heat of your skin. "He's been thinking about you too. He's wanted to taste you for a long time. He's wanted to see your body trembling beneath him. He's wanted to fuck you. Will you let him do that?"

RK900 pressed his teeth against your earlobe but you barely noticed it. Connor's tongue was unbearable; he plunged deep inside you, rubbing purposefully against the most sensitive parts of you before slipping out and clamping aggressively around your clit, like he's desperate to taste your release. Without one of his hands holding your leg, you do your best to keep it on his shoulder, feeling the roll of his synthetic muscles as he pumped himself in time with the thrust of his tongue, his groans vibrating against you as he brings himself closer to his own climax.

RK900’s face loomed back into your peripheral vision, watching as you came closer to your end, but you could barely focus on him. You saw black spots dancing in your vision as your whole body began to tremble violently, but RK900's voice never wavered: "I'm going to fuck you again and again. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Ah! Connor!" You gasped and clung to his hair, your hips moving of their own accord as he finally worked your clit over the edge. He didn't stop, letting you ride out your orgasm until it bordered on painful. He pulled away as your orgasm faded, and you could hear him groan openly, the wet sound of him reaching his own end pulling your gaze, but RK900 held your head firm, not letting you see. Connor gasped and suddenly ducked down to seal his lips around your entrance, making you jump. The sensation of his tongue entering you again while you were still so sensitive made you keen, and before you knew it he was working you up again. Your walls clenched around the phantom pressure, his tongue driving as far into you as he could, the rough tip rubbing mercilessly until the white-hot, almost painful flash of your second orgasm raced through you, leaving you sobbing and writhing more forcefully against the androids' restraints.

"Ah... Sto-... Please, Connor... Stop." 

Finally, they lowered you to the ground. You couldn't trust yourself to stand, sinking to your knees on your own apartment floor. Connor fell with you, meeting you on the ground, while RK900 let you slip from his grasp. The brown-eyed android pushed your hair back from your face, holding your cheeks gently so you could meet his gaze. You felt limbless and weak, leaning heavily into his touch as he drew you closer, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. You couldn’t taste yourself on his mouth - you wondered if that was part of his internal chemistry: his tongue was made for analyzing a range of substances, it made sense that traces would be disposed of quickly. You moaned, still breathless, into his mouth, but he wasn’t like RK900 - he let you breathe, gently tugging on your lips and barely slipping his tongue between them, just enough for you to want to draw him in further to tangle with yours in the wet heat of your mouth, or to press yours inside his.

“You’re... I...” In the heat of the moment you wanted to tell Connor that you loved him, that you’d do anything for him, that he meant everything to you, but even in your dishevelled state you knew it wasn’t a good idea to say things like that when you weren’t in your right mind. Eventually, your strength started to come back. Connor hooked his hands under your elbows and helped you to stand. RK900 had been waiting patiently, not deigning to crumple his uniform by joining you on the floor. He had taken off his jacket and was folding it neatly when you turned to look at him. He placed it on top of the pile of laundry by the bed. In truth there wasn’t really anywhere else to put it, but the image of his uniform mixed in with the rest of your clothes thrilled you a little - like he was expecting to stay.

You raised your hands to Connor’s jacket, your touch a little shy despite the fearless liberties he’d already taken with you. Connor watched you hungrily, patiently, as your trembling fingers loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. You were doing your best not to look down, but you were more than aware of his jeans hanging loose, his cock exposed and wet with his release, and already hard again. RK900 was watching you, loosening his own collar like he didn’t trust anyone else to do it for him.

Connor didn’t want to share; not for your first time, not for your fifth, twelfth, two hundredth time. The possessiveness rose up in him like a fire, burning at his insides, crackling around his knuckles and the corners of his eyes as he took hold of you, halting your efforts to undress him.

You were so soft, so warm. You looked at him like he truly was the only person you wanted to see, the only person you cared about, the only person in the room. Connor couldn’t get enough of it.

“Connor...” You murmured, as if you knew exactly what effect you were having on him. You reached up to hold his face in your hands and he leaned into your touch eagerly, his weight almost knocking you off-balance. You pressed kisses against his jaw, the underside of his chin and throat, the corners of his mouth and across his cheeks, even his eyelids which closed deliriously under your affections. “You’re so perfect, Connor.”

Connor heard an embarrassing noise leave his throat before he could stop it; something between a whine and a gargle of static. His eyes shot open, and the look of abject terror he fixed you with almost made you laugh. Almost, because instead the noise had triggered something sinful in you that made you want to keep drawing those licentious little sounds out of him.

Fortunately for you, you wouldn’t have to work that hard. 

“Ah!” Connor gasped at the sudden feeling of strong limbs enclosing him. It was rare, almost unheard of, that he could be taken by surprise or overpowered. Part of him liked it, almost as much as he liked the idea of surprising and overpowering you.

RK900 crowded Connor’s back, forcing him closer to you. You couldn’t focus on one pair of eyes, they were both looking at you; Connor’s brown eyes desperate and heavy with lust, RK900’s shining with wicked humour as he encouraged you to continue while he restrained his predecessor. At the mischievous look in his eye, you almost felt a shared partnership with RK900. A sly smile spread across your face as your fingers trailed down to Connor’s exposed cock.

“You’re perfect, Connor,” You whispered again, this time against his mouth. Connor dipped forward to catch your lips but RK900 wrapped a hand around his neck, preventing him from closing the distance between you like he wanted.

Connor could see the flash of your teeth, the point of your canines, white and shining as you grinned. Something about it was predatory and it sent a shiver through the android. He’d never seen you look like that before. You pressed your teeth against the hard line of his jaw as your hand closed around his member, your slender fingers warm and soft against him. Connor jerked like he’d been shocked, the movement steadied by RK900’s immoveable limbs. Embarrassment rushed through him; he felt vulnerable, exposed, completely at not only his mercy but yours too. At the thought of that, something else rushed through him - something hot and unfamiliar that burned through the bashfulness. His circuits were already struggling to keep up with what was happening, but there was something in his memory that explained this. In sexual contexts, the idea of relinquishing control could be pleasurable. He had already seen that with you, the way your body had reacted when he and RK900 had taken control. He liked this - it made him feel almost human, or at least, it made him feel like sex was something he could enjoy as much as one. Maybe even more, because truly he couldn’t imagine it getting much better than this.

Your hand moved rhythmically up and down his shaft, eased along by the remaining traces of the synthetic release he’d already achieved with his face buried in your thighs and your moans harsh in his ears. He’d liked you saying his name, admitting how badly you wanted him, pleading for him. Now he liked you whispering against his jaw, his ear, complimenting him, voicing all of the praise he’d been desperate to hear since he’d first met you.

Connor’s eyes closed, his optics struggling to keep up with the overwhelming sensations and data coursing through him. He knew RK900 would be diagnosing him, reading his system reports as they flooded in more and more quickly, trying to keep up with the stimulus, trying to categorize the feedback without overheating.

You caught RK900’s silver gaze over Connor’s shoulder as you continued to take care of him. He was watching you as if you were working together, but every now and then, something you said seemed to trigger something in him.

“I want you so badly,” You murmured against Connor, your eyes hooded and fixed on RK900. “I know I’m just a human, I know I don’t deserve you, but you deserve to be loved, to be touched. Let me worship you.”

Connor gasped, his eyes opening again, almost like he wanted to rebuke your claim that weren’t worthy of him. He didn’t notice the way RK900’s jaw tightened. Before you could think too hard about the newer model’s reaction, you drew your gaze back to Connor and slowly sank to your knees in front of him. Connor shifted against RK900’s grip, already overwhelmed at the sight of your mouth so close to him. 

Keeping your hand around the base, you eased his tip into your mouth, rewarding him in kind for what he’d already done to you. Lapping softly at his head, you kept your ears pricked for any noises he made, letting them guide you. Using your hand on what you couldn’t reach, you pressed your lips around him and sucked, enjoying how vocal he became as you moved up and down, using your tongue to firmly massage his synthetic skin. 

“Please... I... I can’t...” Connor stuttered, voice becoming distorted. You could hear RK900 whispering to him, his tone almost threatening.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much for you, RK800? I can feel your systems overheating. Perhaps you should take a break.”

But when you pulled your head back, worried you might actually be hurting him, RK900’s hand released Connor’s arm and reached around to tangle in your hair, pulling you back towards him. You almost told him to stop when Connor’s hand came to join his in your hair, begging you to continue, assuring you with his touch that he was okay.

With their hands in your hair, you took him back into your mouth, trying to ignore the way heat was pooling between your thighs at being used like this. Already, you could feel Connor’s hips shaking, his strangled groans getting louder. RK900 was still whispering in his ear but you couldn’t make out the words, and all of a sudden Connor’s fingers bit almost painfully in your scalp, holding you in place as he came. The synthetic fluid that ran down your throat didn’t taste real, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing - it actually tasted good, so much so that you lingered for longer than you needed to, sucking gently until he tugged at your hair to get you to stop. 

When you released him, he slumped in RK900’s grip. Getting to your feet, you didn’t touch him at first, worried even the gentlest caress might be too much. The blaring red LED frightened you, but Connor was responsive - just hot.

“I’m... I’m okay...” He assured you, as if all he was worried about was the possibility you might not touch him again. “I’m okay.”

“You should rest, RK800,” Where Connor’s voice had been hoarse and breathless, RK900’s was the opposite - cool and composed. Connor pulled himself out of the other android’s grip, shooting him an irritated look.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re in danger of overheating,” RK900’s tone was clinical, matter-of-fact, which only made Connor bristle even more. “Why don’t you take a moment to cool down while I take care of her?”

The way he said it went straight to your core, but the idea of RK900 ‘taking care of you’ aside, you wanted to make sure Connor was okay.

“It’s okay, Connor, we can stop for a minute,” Your voice was soft, not as patronising as RK900’s. You took hold of his hand and pressed your lips against his knuckles, meeting his gaze. “I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to be safe.”

Connor didn’t look very happy about it, but he acquiesced, moving to sit on the bed. That left you and RK900. Without his white jacket on, he somehow looked even more intimidating. Dressed all in black, his silk shirt rippled across his torso as he approached you, and even with the collar undone, you felt like you weren’t supposed to see the pale, perfect skin underneath. You wondered if he could see your eyes widen in trepidation as he came closer, the slight fear that prickled the back of your neck when you realized you were at his mercy now.

You almost felt like asking him what to do, as if you could somehow prepare yourself, as if you could diffuse the unbearable tension his silence caused as he stared you down. He scoured your body with his eyes, reminding you of your nakedness. You supposed neither of them had had much of a chance to look at you since they’d moved so quickly after stripping you bare. Now, you could feel their hungry eyes on you: RK900 standing before you, boldly taking in every inch of exposed skin; Connor seated on the bed and satisfying himself with his view of the curves of your naked body, almost close enough to touch. They both seemed to like the way your body reacted to the attention; the way your pupils dilated and your lips darkened, the way your skin turned warm and flushed and your nipples turned hard. Everything about your body lured them in.

RK900 closed the gap between you. You raised your hands, almost defensively, your palms pressing against his broad chest, and he stopped. Your touch was hardly enough to actually stop him, but he seemed intrigued by your reaction. He stayed still, at first you thought to let you grow accustomed to his closeness and the feel of his body, but you quickly realized from the way he watched you that he was actually letting himself get used to your touch. Feeling emboldened, you splayed your fingers across his chest. He was so much taller than Connor, broader, but still slim. He was built to be a weapon, an android that could hunt other androids, so you could only imagine what that kind of body could do to you. You could feel the synthetic muscles already beneath the silk. Your fingertip caught on the first button beneath his collar and you chanced a look at his face. He was watching you closely, but he didn’t make a move to stop you as you slipped the button free. You continued down, slowly undoing the buttons one-by-one, and when your finger brushed against the skin beneath you noticed RK900’s LED flicker, for the first time, to yellow. This felt intimate, even just this. Maybe you shouldn’t be so surprised at his reaction, who else would he let touch him like this?

When the shirt was loose, you slid your hands up the hard planes of his abdomen, and RK900 exhaled softly, apparently enjoying the deifying way you looked at and touched his body. He really did want to be worshipped.

While you touched him, RK900 unhooked his cufflinks, and you helped to slip the material off of him. When his torso was free, you slowly, gently, brought your lips to the centre of his chest, pressing a featherlight kiss to the synthetic skin above his thirium pump.

You heard RK900 groan. 

It’s funny how such a small, quiet noise could feel like such an achievement. You didn’t get a chance to savour your victory before RK900’s large hand closed around your throat. He pulled you backwards, away from him, holding you hostage under his glare, as if it was your fault he’d made that noise - which, it was. He squeezed just tight enough for you to feel your own pulse beating frantically against his fingers, but you weren’t afraid. At the sight of your smile, his brow furrowed, but his LED turned yellow again.

He liked this. He liked you pushing back against him.

“Did you like that?” Your voice is strained, and you surprised yourself with how erotic you sounded. “Have you... have you been thinking about someone doing that to you?”

Your hands were still free, and you dared to trail them up his arms, feeling the strong biceps tensing under your touch. When you let them drag down his sides, where his ribcage would be if he were human, you heard him breathing more quickly through his nose. His grip on your neck tightened even more, as if he could distract you from the way his eyes were growing dark and hooded under your light touch.

“What do you want me to do?” You whispered, your fingers hesitating at the curve of his synthetic pelvis. “Do you want me to touch you like I touched Connor?”

At that, RK900 suddenly moved you, almost lifting you from the ground by your neck. Your back met the wall and you gasped as he crowded you. He released his grip on your throat but kept his hand on the curve of your jaw, his thumb pressing up against the soft flesh beneath your chin, forcing your face up. His face was so close to yours, you could see every synthetic fibre in his eyebrows, every shade in his irises: blue, green, silver. He was glaring at you, but his LED hadn’t shifted back to blue. Whatever you’d done, it was having some kind of effect on the usually unflappable android.

His thumb trailed upwards, over the ridge of your jaw to rest against the soft weight of your parted lips. You opened your mouth to let him in, feeling the smooth, flawless texture of his thumb sink against your tongue. When you closed your lips around him and sucked gently at the digit, RK900’s eyes threatened to flutter closed, but he seemed hellbent on keeping them open. He didn’t want to lose control. He didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of undoing him, of taking him like this. 

Your fingers returned to their place at his midriff, but this time you didn’t stop. You found the button of his trousers and gently undid it, drawing the zipper down slowly, without ever breaking eye contact with him. When your hand dipped beneath the waistband of his pants, and you first felt his hardened length rising up to meet you, RK900 grunted again, this time his eyes closing for just a second. He was holding you against the wall still, away from his body, but he made no attempt to remove your hands from him. 

With his hand still against your jaw, his other hand travelled down to your chest. His thumb brushed across your nipple, almost clinically, as if he was bored, before continuing down until his long fingers found your heat. He paid your clit no mind at all, immediately hooking down to your entrance. You gasped around his thumb when he pushed inside, but he didn’t linger. 

Without warning, he let you go and stepped backwards, forcing your hands out of his trousers before you’d had a chance to touch him properly.

“Lie on the bed,” He told you, his yellow LED slowly cycling blue as he regained control. You almost whimpered, stepping past him towards the bed. Connor was still sitting there, his systems returning to normal. He seemed hesitant to touch you, as if he was waiting for RK900’s instructions too. You slid back onto the duvet beside him, doing as you were told, trying not to focus on the way Connor was looking down at your body hungrily.

RK900 approached you slowly, his bare chest gleaming in the low light, his trousers unbuttoned but still concealing him. “Lie back.”

You did.

“I want to see what you look like when you think about us,” RK900 said. ‘Us’: like he’d forgotten, or refused to acknowledge, that before now you hadn’t thought about him like this - only Connor.

“I want to touch you,” You said, meeting his gaze, hoping to make that LED turn yellow again. Instead RK900 smirked down at you.

“Perhaps I’ll let you,” He replied. “After.”

Bastard. So be it.

You turned away from him to look at Connor. It wouldn’t take long, at least. Sliding your hands down your body, you let one circle your breast, while the other went straight to your clit. Following the motions you knew you liked, you tried to keep your eyes open. Connor was staring at you like it was taking all of his willpower not to touch you, or himself. He really was beautiful. You could appreciate it more after seeing RK900 - the softness of his face, the depth in his eyes, the narrow, perfect build of his body. If anything, this experience made you want him more - you wanted to spend all of your time with him, wrapped in his arms, listening to his voice, sharing his bed.

“Connor...” You breathed, your eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as you felt yourself growing close. “Please... Connor, fuck me... I want... I need you...”

You didn’t have to look to know how he would react to that, but you wanted to see. Cracking your eyes open, you saw that Connor’s LED was flickering. He and RK900 were talking to each other, and something about that was really fucking hot. You groaned, feeling yourself about to tumble over the edge, but before you did RK900 suddenly spoke.

“Didn’t you hear her, Connor? She wants you to fuck her.”

Immediately, you met Connor’s gaze. His eyes were dark, ravenous, needy. You whimpered a little in response, your hand falling aside as Connor crawled over you. He pressed a long, deep kiss against you as the weight of his body slowly lowered against yours. His clothes were mostly undone so it wasn’t difficult for you to help push them off, letting you see him nude. His torso wasn’t as defined as RK900’s - it was slimmer, and his skin was a little darker, with a few freckles splashed around his chest and hips. He was fucking beautiful.

“You...” You began, knowing he’d want to hear that. “You are so beautiful, Connor. You’re so perfect.”

Unlike RK900, Connor had no reservations about letting you know how you made him feel. His eyes closed and he dipped his face back down to yours, taking your lips in a soft kiss.

“I want you,” He murmured against you. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“I’m yours,” You whispered back, meeting his gaze. “Connor, I want you so badly.”

At that, Connor couldn’t hold out any longer. His hips slotted between your legs, and you felt him press against your folds, dragging against your clit in a way that made your toes curl. You opened your legs wider, giving him room to manoeuvre, and before you knew it his tip was breaching your entrance. A harsh groan was ripped from your throat as he eased himself into you, taking his time, making sure he didn’t hurt you. You were vaguely aware that RK900 was standing nearby, watching this happen, but you didn’t have the grey matter spare to think about him. Not when you could feel Connor’s cock all the way up to the back of your throat. 

When his hips were flush against yours, Connor froze. The feeling of you was already too much, the blazing hot flesh pressing against him, tensing and relaxing, massaging every inch of his sensitive length, was better than he could’ve dreamed. So, too, was the sight of you beneath him. You were panting, your chest brushing against his with every rise and fall, your skin hot and damp with sweat, your eyebrows pinched as you adjusted to his size before your face relaxed into something closer to the bliss he was experiencing. Your legs were wrapped around his narrow waist, pressing him closer to you, while your hands came up to trace mindless patterns across his upper back - equal parts soothing and stimulating. He wanted to feel your nails biting into his flesh.

Connor shifted his hips, withdrawing very carefully. Even that was enough to make him gasp - when he’d been motionless inside you, it was easy to forget the roughness of your walls, and the way the friction might feel. He had to concentrate on keeping his still-recovering systems from overheating again. You weren’t helping matters. He could feel one of your heels pressing into the meat of his rear, your fingers hooked firmly into the curve of his synthetic shoulder-blades. Your eyes were squeezed shut, like you too were trying to relax your body.

Mindful of both your reactions and those of his system, Connor started to rock against you. The pressure against him began to relax as you grew used to his body, never enough for him to move easily, but just enough for him to begin to roll his hips more freely, sheathing himself more deeply into you. You felt perfect around him, like you were built for him. He liked that idea.

“Connor...” You moaned as he found a pleasing rhythm, the kind that set your teeth on edge. You clung to him, not daring to move, not daring to do anything that would disrupt the way this felt - this perfect moment. This was really happening. It was almost like an out-of-body experience: you were really here, lying underneath Connor, watching his immaculate face contort in pleasure as he whispered your name and buried himself again and again inside you.

A jumble of half-formed words tumbled out of your mouth, but he knew there was a way this could feel better. Reaching back, Connor took hold of one of your legs and pulled it up, until your knee almost reached your chest. When he snapped his hips back against you, you screamed. You did move then, your nails digging into his back, your head falling back, exposing your throat to him. Connor ducked down and pressed his lips against the thin skin of your neck, feeling your racing pulse against his tongue and pressing his teeth against the curve of your shoulder, leaving possessive bruises across your décolletage.

When he reared back to admire his handiwork, he instead met your gaze. You were looking at him like you were at his mercy, like you had submitted all of your power to him, and that you trusted him completely with that. He realized his earlier fears about RK900 were unfounded. You wanted him.

It made his hips lose their rhythm.

“Connor...” You pleaded, your breath coming as if he was knocking the wind out of you. “Please... Don’t stop...”

He wasn’t going to. He gripped your waist and almost pulled you off the bed to meet his thrusts, his hips angling in such a way that the hard plastic above his member rubbed tantalisingly against your clit, and you sobbed. Something about the noise, about the way it blurred the line between pleasure and pain, reached a place inside him that he didn’t realize was there. Before he knew it, his orgasm was rushing through him. He could feel the synthetic fluid spilling out of him and being forced further into you, perversely making it easier for him to slide deeper and hit every spot inside you that made you lose your mind. 

You went silent, your whole body tensing, your body clinging to him and your neck straining. He felt your muscles fluttering around him and he realized you were cumming. He helped you through it, continuing even when his sensors were screaming at him to stop the overstimulation. By the time you were sated, Connor was breathing hard, trying to cycle through the error messages clouding his optics.

When Connor slipped out of you, you couldn’t do anything but lay there and try to collect your remaining brain cells. Without Connor’s body pressing against you, you felt cold, exposed, and that was when you remembered RK900.

He was watching you and Connor, his LED cycling red. A strange sensation came over you at the sight. He seemed... almost uneasy, like he was being excluded. Like he wanted to be included, but didn’t know how. You looked over at Connor, who had also noticed RK900.

“Look at him,” You murmured, pulling yourself upright, your eyes on the newer model. “Do you think we should let him join in?”

Connor caught on quickly, his own voice lilting as he replied: “I think it’s only fair.”

You slipped your legs off the bed, ignoring the way your muscles protested when you put your weight on them. You approached RK900 slowly, and part of you wondered why you had ever been intimidated by him - right now, he looked even more delicate than you. You reached out and took his hands, and he let you pull him towards you, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed with you beside him. You felt the mattress dip as Connor came around behind him, not touching him yet but letting the newer model know that he intended to return the favour for what he’d done earlier. You slid your fingers around his neck, gently keeping his face turned towards you as you leaned over and kissed him. His lips were tense at first, but they grew softer, more pliant and even needy as you deepened your kiss.

When you opened your eyes you saw Connor’s face hovering over RK900’s shoulder, eyes on his rapidly cycling LED as he gently pressed his lips to his doppelganger’s ear. RK900 shivered all over.

You drew back and let Connor pull RK900 back onto the bed. He positioned him on his back before lying by his side, taking the younger model’s wrists in his hands and drawing them over his head, holding him prone for you. RK900’s throat bobbed, as if he wanted to speak, to reject the vulnerable position he’d allowed you to put him in. But he didn’t. He lay there and watched you position yourself between his legs, hooking your fingers into his waistband and tugging his trousers down his legs. 

The rest of his body was as flawless and pale as his chest. You’d been intending to do this just for him, but the sight of him, naked and helpless beneath you, was enough to make your excitement build again. With his trousers removed you crawled forwards to straddle his waist, ignoring the painfully hard member bumping against you for now as you ran your hands up and down his chest. Both he and Connor were watching you, but where Connor looked like he was enjoying the sight of you taking RK900 like this, the other android looked almost pained - like he was torn between hurrying you on and pushing you both off and leaving. When you bowed your head to press a kiss to the vulnerable spot above his thirum pump, he groaned, abandoning any plans he might have had about stopping you. You arched your back like a cat, crawling your hands up the mattress and pressing tender kisses up his torso, his throat, before finally taking his mouth. His lips parted willingly, inviting your tongue in. Even the inside of his mouth was a little cold and sterile, but you didn’t care, the feeling of his tongue eagerly wrapping around yours was enough to make you moan.

Releasing him, you drew back to hover above his hips. He shifted his body, and you saw Connor tighten his grip on his successor’s wrists, as if warning him not to try to thrust into you. Using your hand to guide him, you slowly sank down, taking him inside you.

RK900 groaned again, perfect, pale face softening in pleasure as he felt you take him. His LED cycled to yellow, a sign that he wasn't relaxing, exactly, but that he wasn't experiencing the unhappy, painful conflict of emotions he had been. While RK900's eyes fluttered closed, you and Connor shared a smile at the sight. You didn’t have the energy to move quickly, and your nerves were still sensitive, but it didn’t matter. RK900 seemed to prefer it when you rocked slowly against him, taking your time, your hands on his chest stabilizing you as you rolled your hips against him. Like this, you weren’t giving him a chance to leave you, and he liked it - he liked being buried completely inside you, feeling your muscles flutter against him like an embrace, gripping his length and slowly building him up.

In this position, he’s held agonizingly close to that one spot inside you that Connor hit when he’d pulled your leg up earlier. You shut your eyes, not caring about your weight pressing into RK900’s chest as you ground against him, trying to anchor yourself, trying to chase one last release.

Your breath came in little gasps and whines, the image of you fucking yourself on him mesmerizing the two androids. With his hands restrained, RK900’s head fell back and he arched his back up from the bed, his hips beginning to rut gently against you. Connor let him do it, knowing it would help you reach your end.

When RK900 moved, it hit that spot just right and you let out a shaky breath, “Yes... Fuck...”

Spurred on by your words, RK900 continued to move, liking the way you leant forwards, your back arching so you can roll your hips in time with him. The wet sound of his cock moving inside you made your skin prickle; it sounded so biological, so human, it just reminded you that you were fucking an android. RK900 began to move quicker, still much slower and more gentle than Connor had been, but just enough for you to know that he was rapidly reaching his end.

You looked down at him, desperate to see his expression as you forced him over the edge. His head was angled back, neck straining, but as if he knew what you wanted he suddenly tilted his head to watch you, his eyes drawn to your union as if he'd been desperate to see you take his cock inside you for months. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a low whine of static. You don’t know why, but that was what did it.

You shrieked, your orgasm bordering on painful as it sizzled through your already fried nerves, making your hips jerks erratically as RK900 continued to thrust up into you. The noise halted for a moment as RK900 swallowed, and then a loud groan left his throat as his hips nuzzled up against yours, holding himself deep inside you as he came. You could feel the sordid mixture of his fluids mingling with Connor’s and running down your legs, but you didn’t give a shit.

Feeling more satisfied, and more exhausted, than you ever had in your life, you rose up onto your knees and off of him. You were lucky Connor was there to catch you as your muscles finally gave out and you sank into the bed, pleasantly sandwiched between the two androids. RK900 took a little longer to recover before he turned towards you, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to your forehead as Connor wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed himself against your back.

You knew you’d have to get up at some point. But for now, there was nowhere else you’d rather be.


End file.
